The Son of Olympus
by OMGItsShadow
Summary: Read as Harry Potter ventures the world of the Mythological Realms as the son of the Gods. Rewrite of the Magical Son of Three.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys, Shadow here back with another story idea. After months of non stop reading of other fanfictions I have gathered enough data to form an Idea. If you do happen to like where this is going remember to leave a review.**

The thunder roared outside of Mount Olympus.

An Eagle's Screech and a strike of lightning signifying Zeus' arrival.

Greeted by his brothers' grim faces he knew that no other options were available.

"The souls of the **Underworld** are getting more and more rowdy. Even my generals barely listen to me anymore." Hades said grimly.

"The same is for me brother, the residents of Atlantis are getting more and more paranoid to the point of attacking their own family members." Poseidon said with a frown

"As I suspected, with the continous signals of _him_ growing near I wouldn't have doubted that it would have caused chaos." Zeus responded

"Brother, there might be a way to potentially defeat _him,_ **Permanently _"_**

And that is?" Zeus asked

"A demigod of **Olympus**."

The two other gods wondered what Hades meant. Each had several assumptions but Poseidon had his doubts.

"A demigod with that much power could be our ticket to victory or our bullet train to demise." Poseidon stated

"And yet we have no choice." Hades countered

"Very well then, it is decided. Poseidon inform the other Major gods to give a drop of ichor each." Zeus ordered

"Shall I ready the ritual?" Hades asked already knowing what Zeus was planning.

"Go on" Zeus answered looking far off to the horizon.

About an hour of silence occured with only the boiling of the cauldron's noise echoing in the room.

Sea water rised behind Zeus forming a man.

"I have the blood brother." Poseidon said

"Remove the characteristics. Leave the powers." Zeus mindlessly muttered

It took about another hour to follow Zeus' order.

"Shall we add our blood?" Poseidon asked

Zeus pricked his finger with a lightning bolt allowing a drop of his divine blood to go in the cauldron prodding the other two to go on.

"The proccess had started. Who will bear the child?" Hades asked

"A mortal named Lily Potter." Zeus said

"Very well then." Hades said

 **I hope you liked this Prolouge.**


	2. Hallowed Night

**Sorry for the Massive Delay on the Chapter guys, it's just a bit of family problems came up.**

The red-head witch named Lily Potter awoke to the sound of a child crying.

She looked to her side hoping to ser if her husband has woken up.

She sighed, and she stood up navigatinh her way to the door. She opened the door in a half-consious state.

To her suprise a child cradled by a floating wooven crib made of grey wood.

It was no secret that the fiery red head was rendered infertile when she was cursed by a past _friend_ of hers in Diagon Alley claiming that they were ment to be. After several attempts he snapped and cursed her.

She tried desperately to bare a child for so many years to no avail. After the initial shock has worn off. Depression has taken over leaving her stuck in their room unwilling to come out.

Coming out of her thoughts, she aproached the child yet what she saw shocked her with a messy mane of black hair, heterochromatic eyes consisting of the colors blue and sea green eyes.

She looked around to see if anyone is looking for the child, silently hoping noone is there. To her happiness, there was indeed noone at all.

She grabbed the child and held him as if he was made of glass. The crib got smaller exponatially each second and soon enough it turned into a note.

It said:

 _To Lily Evans Potter,_

 _a Child of Olympus the gods have made._

 _In a crib of magic there he was laid_

 _As you finish this note the letters will fade_

 _And fill up with letters as black as the shade_

After those confusing had been read surely enough the ink slowly disappered and then the note lit on fire, as it burned its remains floated up and spelled another note.

 _Lily Evans Potter,_

 _Protect this child or you shall suffer_

 _For if it breaks there will be no other_

 _As the bane of gods draw near_

 _And the eyes of all shall fill with fear_

 _The death of all the ones we hold so dear_

 _The child be a shield, a sword_

 _For fate draws itself based on his word_

 _Yet death holds his life in but a silver chord_

Lily wasn't frightened, no she was absolutely **terified**

The note consisted of a prophesy and a threat.

She once more looked around, seeing nobody there she went inside and closed the door.

"James!" She shouted out

Quite comically the Marauder fell down from the stairs and somehow hit his head on every step.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

On top of James' head a cartoonish concussion formed.

"So many stairs..." James whimpered

Lily sighed. It wasn't every day that her husband was a drama queen. No. It was every _other_ day.

James eventually looked at his wife and saw a child.

'Wait... _WE HAVE NO CHILD' James thought_

"Lily flower, uhh.. who's kid is that"

After a long explanation the child fell asleep.

James took notice of this.

Seeing her husband not listening anymore she followed where he was looking and saw that the child has fallen asleep.

The same thought passed through their minds 'So cute...'

"What's his name going to be?" James asked

"I was thinking... Harry."

"Harry James Potter. I like it" James said


End file.
